


Fairytale of Hyperion City

by AccidentalAvenger



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: M/M, The Penumbra Secret Santa 2016, mistletoe kisses, shamless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8967475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalAvenger/pseuds/AccidentalAvenger
Summary: Juno knew exactly what he wanted from the holiday season: a break in jobs as everyone went to visit their family, discount fancy chocolate and alcohol, some terrible reruns of old earth classics, and some bloody peace and quiet until the inevitable post-holiday rush in cases. Of course this Christmas would be different: Peter Nureyev had now taken up semi-permanent residence there and although he was refusing to admit it to himself, Juno was hoping the thief would drop by at some point.My Secret Santa Gift for @gaiyok. Hope you enjoy and Happy Holidays!





	

Juno knew exactly what he wanted from the holiday season: a break in jobs as everyone went to visit their family, discount fancy chocolate and alcohol supposed to be for your loved ones, some terrible reruns of old earth classics which lacked a holiday theme but were inextricably-linked to Christmas and some bloody peace and quiet until the inevitable post-holiday rush in cases. Something about getting together with family always brought up old grudges and suspicions and Juno was ready to uncover infidelities of cheating spouses, the lies of bitter parents-in-law and the wild exploits of bratty children.

Of course this Christmas would be different: Peter Nureyev had now taken up semi-permanent residence there and although he was refusing to admit it to himself, Juno was hoping the thief would drop by at some point. Juno wasn’t one for frivolous festivities but the thought of Nureyev wearing something as ridiculous as a Christmas jumper did make his lips twitch. That was something else he wanted this Christmas, Juno allowed himself. It might be a challenge though; Peter didn’t strike Juno as someone enamoured with the Christmas Spirit. 

So safe to say Juno was shocked when he unlocked his door to find his dingy, usually dark flat smelling strongly of cinnamon and the walls decked with star-shaped Christmas lights. The faint sound of classical-earth carol music drifted from his kitchen. 

As he dropped his bag on the floor, Peter Nureyev stepped out of the kitchen, resplendent in a dark blue suit, accents of silver glittering in the twinkling hall lights. He smiled widely at Juno, who had to pause for a moment to catch his breath at the sight. Peter’s expressions were so often guarded and controlled but when he looked at Juno something seemed to drop and shining affection came flooding out of the thief. It was overwhelming and Juno often felt knocked back by even a mere honest smile from Nureyev. 

“Juno, darling,” Peter breathed as he stepped forwards, reaching the detective in one smooth step as the door closed behind Juno. Grasping the lapels of his worn, leather coat, Peter pulled Juno in and and kissed him deeply. Even in his confusion, Juno’s hands came up to catch Peter’s, tugging him even closer, one hand gently cupping the taller man’s neck as he closed and drank in the overwhelming presence of Peter Nureyev. The smell of Peter's unusual cologne drew Juno in. He hadn't realised how much he had missed it. It had been too long. 

All too soon, Peter drew away slightly, his glasses flashing dangerously and his grin as sharp as ever although the flush that appeared high in his cheeks showed that his composure was just an illusion.   
“Mistletoe,” Peter said, his voice low and rough. Juno blinked and frowned, head still reeling from being kissed as if the world depended on it. “What?”   
“Mistletoe,” Peter repeated, gesturing upwards to where a small bundle of green leaves with white berries dangled above them, tied with a white ribbon and pinned to the threshold.   
“Oh yeah,” Juno said, still feeling slightly dizzy. He blinked a couple of times, clearing his head, “Wait, why is there mistletoe there? What the hell is all this stuff in my apartment? It looks like a department store display in here.”

Peter pouted, “You don’t like it? I thought it was rather tasteful.”  
“You decorated my apartment?” Juno asked, struggling to wrap his head round the concept that had just been presented to him, “Where did you even get all of this stuff anyway?”   
“The mall,” Peter admitted, “It was fun, I’ve never gone Christmas shopping before. I had a root around but couldn’t find your Christmas decorations but to no avail, so voilah! Really brightens up the place! Don’t worry, there’s still space for whatever bits of tinsel you’ve got hidden away somewhere.”   
“I don’t have any,” Juno cut in quickly. Peter paused and frowned at him. Juno continued, “I don’t have any tinsel or- or anything Christmassy. I don’t do Christmas.”

Peter stopped at that, his hands pausing mid-flourish. The silver rings he wore glinted softly in the light.   
“You don't ‘do Christmas’?” Peter asked, looking slightly aghast, “But doesn't nearly everyone on Hyperion City ‘do Christmas’?”  
“Not me,” Juno said decisively, “I'm not one for many, or really any, happy holidays. Just another part of the year.” 

“Oh Juno, please tell me I’m not romancing a Scrooge here! This is supposed to be a time for celebration and spreading joy!”   
“Yeah, well, seems to me to be a bunch of people who don't care much for spreading joy usually just use it as a time to feel better about themselves. Doesn’t seem like much to celebrate if you ask me.”

Peter grinned. “And there's the cynical detective I know and love,” he commented, making Juno flush as he stepped closer, “Well. Now I'm back on this Godforsaken planet until New Earth Year’s Day, so that's something to celebrate.”  
“You sure about that?” Juno quipped, running his hands up the lapels of Peter’s suit and smirking as Peter began trailing light kisses across the line of his jaw, “Like I said, I’m not much of a celebrating man.”   
“I think,” Peter murmured in a low voice against Juno’s pulse point on his neck, “you forget just how convincing I can be.”

 

\------------------

 

It was much, much later that Peter Nureyev brought up Christmas. Lying tangled up in his bedsheets, Juno allowed himself to smile into the crook of Peter’s neck, as the thief’s long, elegant fingers combed gently through his hair.

“So,” Peter murmured quietly. Juno could hear the way the sound reverberated in his chest as he spoke, “No Christmas?”  
“Nope,” Juno replied with a grim smile, shifting in Peter’s arms. “Not my thing.”   
“But it's a thing on Hyperion City. This planet seems to have picked up bastardised earth ceremonies like the Venetian Plague,” Peter pointed out, “So, tell me, why not Juno Steel?”  
Juno gave a half-hearted shrug. “It might be a thing in Hyperion City but it’s not much of a thing in Old Town. Even if my mum had been sober, or given enough of a damn, to put in effort, we wouldn’t have been able to afford anything. Rich kids might get gifts but the kids like me in Old Town just grow up believing Santa doesn’t like us all that much. When most people are struggling to survive each day, there ain’t much to celebrate.” 

Juno could picture the frown that Peter had on his face as the thief’s arms tightened around him.   
“Hm,” he said sharply, “That was less exciting or mysterious than I imagined, more- more simply sad than I’d hoped.”  
“Sounds like me then,” Juno quipped, earning a light smack on his thigh where Peter’s thumb had just been gently massaging circles.  
“Shh. You are marvelous,” Peter insisted, pressing a kiss to Juno’s head. He paused momentarily, before continuing, “So why haven’t you started celebrating it now? You could have started.” 

Juno sighed. “You really want Juno Steel’s tragic Christmas backstory then?”  
“I want all your backstories, darling. Tragedy and all,” Peter replied in low voice. Juno tried to ignore how that comment, and god, that voice, made his heart flutter like he was a teenager all over again.   
“Yeah, well, most of them are. This one included. Well, it’s more kind of pathetic, but hey.” Juno took deep breath before continuing, “When I first signed up with the army after my brother- well, I had a couple of Christmases with the guys still on base at first. Most went home to families but a bunch of us didn’t have anyone we wanted to go home to. It was pretty good; weird and cheap - not much decorations or fancy holiday food in the asteroid belt. But it was fun, y’know.” Juno smiled briefly at his memories of being young and stupid. 

“But then the war ended and we all got sent home, whether or not we wanted to go. I joined the force here in the city and it was good, but I was the only guy with no family to go to - so I always got the holiday shifts. I didn’t mind it, it was always surprisingly busy. Lotta drunks, lotta families which hate each other forced together yet again. And it wasn’t like I was missing anything except endless film reruns.”

“But then the whole incident thing happened,” Juno said bitterly and felt Peter tense beneath him. “You should never have been blamed for tha-” he began but Juno shushed him with a wave of his hand.   
“Yeah, yeah. But it doesn’t make a difference. I lost my job, I lost my friends, ‘part from Rita of course. Spent that Christmas trying to figure out what the hell to do with my life and next few scraping by as the whole PI business slowly took off. And then-” Juno paused, biting his lip.  
“And then-” Peter prompted gently.   
“And then,” Juno sighed, “I don’t know. Not much to celebrate, I guess, and no one to celebrate it with. Putting up a tree or whatever isn’t much fun when you’re on your own. Didn't seem like a point to it all.”

“You’re not on your own any more,” Peter pointed out gently cupping Juno’s face. Juno’s traitor heart insisted on being felt as it skipped ever so slightly.   
“Guess I’m not,” Juno agreed, propping himself up on one elbow and looking down into Peter’s eyes, “You really meant it when you said you’d be around this whole time? No piece of art you’d rather be chasing?”  
“There’s nowhere I’d rather be than here,” Peter told Juno, raising an eyebrow at the detective as he leant up and kissed him.

For a few moments, Juno kissed Peter back, drinking in the sensation of the thief. However, as Peter tried to pull him down, back onto the bed, Juno drew away.  
“So I told you all about me and Christmas. What about you?” he asked pointedly, “Gotta admit, you didn’t strike me as someone very Christmassy but looks like I was wrong there.” 

Peter smiled. “You weren’t. I’ve never actually had a proper Christmas before. New Kinshasa isn’t an inner colony; not many earth holidays as it's a completely different calendar. Brahma was an extension of a Central African colony to begin with, so not many Americanised ceremonies got exported.” He paused slightly. “And as you said, holidays like Christmas are only fun for the rich kids. Not for the street children. Or the rebels.”

“And since New Kinshasa?” Juno asked gently, wanting to draw Peter away from what he knew were painful memories. Peter smiled at him gently. “Too many adventures. Always off chasing the next thrill, the next planet to enjoy a holiday properly.” He paused briefly. “And, no one to enjoy it with either. But here I am now.”

“You sure there’s not any adventures you’d rather be having? Martian Christmas can be pretty awful,” Juno teased and Peter gave him a slow, seductive smile.   
“This seems like the sort of adventure I’ll enjoy for now,” he said teasingly, linking his hands behind Juno’s neck and taking great advantage of the fact that that sort of smile always made Juno melt. Tugging him down, Peter kissed him into oblivion.


End file.
